Forgiveness
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Ron is back, but can Hermione forgive him for leaving in the first place.  Cute R & H One-shot.  Lots of fluff.


Sweet one-shot about Ron and Hermione. Set after Ron comes back but before they go see Luna's dad in the movie/book. I own nothing. Spoilers from 7th Book and Movie.

Ron had been back for 3 days, and while he and Harry were carrying on as if nothing had happened, Hermione had not been ready to forgive or forget. The attack she had unleashed when he first returned was the only physical contact they'd had, and their conversations had been short.

Tonight, it was Hermione's turn to be on watch, but after they had scrounged up some dinner, she had said she had a bit of a headache and was going to take a quick nap. She asked the guys to wake her up in a few hours so she could head outside.

Ron and Harry played a round of regular chess. Wizard chess would have been too loud for the sleeping Hermione. When her breathing was heavy enough, and Harry was sure she was asleep, he said to Ron, "This is your doing you know?" "What is?" Ron asked. "Her actually sleeping soundly," Harry replied. "I don't think she slept more than a few hours a night the whole time you were gone." Ron looked across the tent at the sleeping Hermione. She looked lovely and peaceful in the bottom bunk. "I'm such a git," Ron said to Harry slightly hanging his head in shame. "I'm not sure she'll ever forgive me." "Give her time, mate," Harry said reaching across the tent's small table and patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'm know she's glad your back. She's just not ready to admit it yet."

A short time later, Harry started yawning. "You turn in, too," Ron said noticing, "and, don't wake Hermione. I'll take her watch tonight." Harry smiled. Ron was doing everything he could to get back in Hermione's good graces, but he knew this move was just about caring for her.

Ron headed out into the cold night with a blanket and cup of hot tea. Hermione slept another few hours and woke up to hear someone snoring lightly. She got out of bed and saw Harry sound asleep on the top bunk. She realized how late it must be and how long she must have been sleeping. She also realized that Ron must have decided to take her watch so she could keep sleeping. She couldn't help but smile. Truth be told, though he had broken her heart, she was so glad he was back. She decided then and there that three days was long enough to have tortured him without telling him so.

Hermione hunted a coat and went outside to join Ron. He was standing on the other side of the fire staring up at the moon. He turned and smiled at her when he heard her footsteps on the frozen, crunchy ground. Hermione wasn't sure what prompted her next move. Maybe it was his smile; maybe it was the fact that he had done something nice for her; maybe it was just the fact that she loved him and was tired of being mad at him. Whatever the reason, she crossed the short distance between them and threw her arms around his neck embracing him in a tight hug.

Ron was surprised, but his arms circled around her immediately, and he held her close. He had been longing for an embrace like this since the moment he got back, and whatever the reason she'd decided to let it happen now, he was happy. He felt like his heart was swelling out of his chest, and he was so relieved. It was similar to back at the Burrows when she had realized he was okay the night Mad-Eye died. This hug had so much more potential though.

As much as she hated to admit it, this was exactly what Hermione needed right now. She felt warm and safe in Ron's arms. "I'm so glad you're back," she whispered against his chest. "Me,too," he said rubbing her back. Hermione tried to pull away so she could look at him, but he hugged her closer so she couldn't get away. She laughed and said, "I wasn't going anywhere." He laughed too and reluctantly loosened his grasp. "I've been dying for this since I got back," he admitted as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I know," Hermione said. "Me too. I was just so mad at you, so I was keeping my distance, but I'm tired of being that way when all I really want to do is be close to you," she looked down at the last part, embarrassed by her honest admission.

Ron tilted her chin back up and cupped her face so she couldn't look away from him. "Hermoine, for what it's worth, I am so sorry. I missed you every day I was gone, and I promise to never leave again." That was good enough for Hermione, and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and she giggled as he pulled her into another tight embrace. "These past few days have been hell," he said against the top of her head. "I was beginning to think you may never forgive me." Hermione smiled and lifted her head to look at him again.

"I didn't sleep well while you were gone," Hermione said, "but now that I've had a few restful nights, I'm thinking clearly again. You are one of the reasons I'm on this journey Ron. One of those things worth fighting for that Dumbledore was always talking about. Who knows what might happen next? Things are too uncertain to hold a grudge, you know? Besides, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to be mad at you when all this mess is over." She flashed another smile, and the pair laughed.

"You're amazing, you are," Ron said to her for a second time. The first time had been a compliment about her amazing beaded bag. As they gazed at each other under the moonlight, Ron leaned down and lightly captured Hermione's lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Hermione was so shocked she barely had time to shut her eyes before the kiss was over. They smiled at each other again. It wasn't the time to explore things further, but it was an admission of their devotion and an unspoken promise that they'd be together after the war was over.

"You can go back to sleep," Ron said sweetly. "I'll keep watch the rest of the night." "That's sweet, Ron," Hermione replied, "but I'd rather stay with you if that's okay." "Sure," Ron said taking her hand. He pulled her over to the log they'd fashioned into a makeshift chair by the fire and then pulled her down beside him. He wrapped them both in the blanket he'd brought outside, and she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He reached over and held her hand under the blanket. They chatted a bit but mostly just enjoyed each other's company. Within about 30 minutes, Ron noticed Hermione was breathing heavy and looked over to see that she was fast asleep nestled into the crook of his neck. He kissed her on the forehead and adjusted the blanket so she was completely covered up.

Ron looked into the fire realizing how happy he was at that moment. He was so glad Hermione had come around so quickly, and he decided right then that he was going to try his best to stay in her good graces for the rest of his life, if she would let him. Though they were only 18, he knew if they both survived, he would do whatever it took to make Hermione his wife and be with her forever.

By the time Harry woke up the next morning, Hermione and Ron were seated at the table eating a small breakfast and laughing. Harry was surprised considering they were still on the outs when he'd gone to bed. "Did I miss something?" Harry said as he joined them at the table. Hermione and Ron just looked at each other and smiled. "We talked," Ron said, "and decided there will be plenty of time for Hermione to be mad at me after this war is over." They all laughed, and Harry's heart was glad. The golden trio was back to old times and ready to continue the fight of their life.

*I thought this would have been a good addition to the story. I think this easily could have happened before they went to see Mr. Lovegood with Ron still scrambling to stay in Hermione's good graces by siding with her on that part of the journey. The kiss I wrote was so short and sweet, I think a longer, more passionate kiss during the battle would have still been appropriate. Hope you liked it.*


End file.
